


I’ve Got the Burners Lit For You, You Hungry Thing

by MistressofHappyEndings



Series: Poetry in Motion [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Booker has a savory talent.  He uses it wisely.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Poetry in Motion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923037
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	I’ve Got the Burners Lit For You, You Hungry Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just another short slice of life with our favorite trio. Enjoy!

A warm, delicious smell teases the nose of the slumbering man, slowly prodding him up out of the pleasant dreams he’d been having. Nose wrinkling, he shifts under the sheets and reaches out a hand to feel along the mattress. A frowns settles across his handsome face. 

He is alone. 

He had not gone to sleep that way, and it’s not something he’s use to or appreciates. At least one of his lovers is usually in bed with him at this time of the morning, curled up at his back or cuddled into his chest, and he misses their warmth and closeness fiercely. Where could they have gotten to so early? 

Then the scent of oranges and baking bread wafts through the air, and he has a partial answer now, at least. His eyes pop open and his mouth begins to water as he realizes that this could mean only one thing: Booker is making breakfast. 

Even better, he’s apparently decided on gibassier. 

They are his favorite French pastry, and Booker knows that. He hasn’t made those in a good long while, but oh, every time he does, it’s a culinary delight. Nicky swiftly untangles himself from the blankets and follows his nose into the kitchen. 

He’s still rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he rounds the corner into the kitchen. The sight that greets him halts him in the middle of the doorway. Propping a shoulder against the door jamb, Nicky feels his heart swell with love. Booker is indeed baking, but he is not alone. 

One arm snug around Booker’s waist, the other hand resting over the younger man’s heart, Joe has his face tucked between Booker’s shoulder blades. His eyes are closed, and he has a soft, sleepy smile on his face. He shuffles along with Booker as the other man moves about the kitchen preparing the meal, miraculously managing not to trip Booker or himself up in the process. It takes him a few minutes of silent watching, but Nicky figures out how after a few minutes of watching them together. 

As is his habit, Booker is humming while he works, a song Nicky eventually recognizes as a usually lively dance tune, but Booker has slowed it down considerably. Joe hums along with him, but in broken snatches, not really awake enough to follow along any better than that. The two men are swaying to the tune, feet and hips shifting to the gentle tempo in an easy to follow rhythm. Whenever he has a hand free of dough and mixing spoons, Booker strokes over Joe’s arms and hands, presses soft kisses over knuckles and bared wrists. Joe makes happy little noises at his actions, and Booker wears a contented smile on his face as they move in harmony. 

Nicky finds himself mentally humming along, one foot tapping to their rhythm. He knows how this dance ends, and he’s curious to see how his lovers will accomplish it or if they will even attempt it. Booker adds a few extra verses to the song in order to complete the meal, but he finally nears the end of the song. In one smooth move – obviously something these two have done before, but when, Nicky doesn’t know – Booker whirls to face Joe, catches him properly in his arms … and lowers him into the dance’s final dip. 

Joe’s eyes are open now, all traces of sleepiness gone, and they are fixed on Booker’s face only inches above his own. The two men smile at each other before Joe cranes his neck up to close the last distance between them and catches Booker’s lips with his own. Booker deepens the kiss as he straightens them up to their full heights, Joe’s arms coming up to cradle the taller man close, as they begin to move across the floor in another slow dance. 

Nicky turns away from the tender scene and heads back to the bedroom, a small, private grin on his face. He’d seen the serving tray waiting on the countertop. He’d seen the fresh-picked wildflowers in the crystal vase beside the plate and silverware. He knows that Booker and Joe were aware of his presence in the doorway, even if they seemed completely wrapped up in each other. Their dance had been as much for his pleasure as theirs. Nothing delights Nicky more than to see the men he loves above all others happy and content, and Joe and Booker like to indulge him whenever they can. 

With a happy sigh, Nicky crawls back into bed and tugs the covers back into place to continue the charade. His lovers will be along shortly, and he will let them “wake” him up. Together, they will all enjoy the breakfast Booker has prepared. 

After that … well, today is his birthday. Who knows what else his lovers have in mind for the rest of the day?


End file.
